thehelpmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mae Mobley - The Help/@comment-99.22.48.131-20141205022903
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 12) Aibileen and Mae Mobley board Flight 180. "Do you mind if I have the window seat, Aibee?" Mae Mobley asks, polietly. "Fuck you, you retarded bitch!" Aibileen screams as a few white passengers stare. "What you looking at, you retarted fucks?!" Aibileen shouts. The passengers look away as the cabin lights dim for takeoff and the seatbelt sign blinks. All the passengers put their seatbelts on. Mae Mobley takes the window seat as Aibileen sits next to her. "Ma'am, Negroes aren't allowed to sit with white children." a handsome white male flight attendant says. "The fuck you say, motherfucking pussy?!" Aibileen yells, angrily, getting out of her seat. "Neogroes aren't allowed to sit with white children." the male flight attendant repeats. "Go fuck yourself, you bastard!" Aibileen shouts as the male flight attendant walks away. Nearby white passengers give Aibileen a long cold stare. Mae Mobley looks at Aibileen, confused. "What?! What you white-trash pussies?!" Aibileen shouts. The passengers look away as the plane takes off. Aibileen sighs as she closes her eyes. Mae Mobley looks out the window as rain pours down. A few minutes later, the plane shakes violently, waking up Aibileen from her sleep. Mae Mobley shrieks as a female flight attendant closes the carry-on luggage overhead bin above Aibileen. "Sorry about that." the female flight attendant apologizes, smiling at Aibileen. "This motherfucking plane woke me up from my motherfucking sleep, bitch! How the fuck are you motherfucking sorry about that?!" Aibileen snaps. The female flight attendant stares and walks down the aisle, speechless and shocked. "Yeah, you better walk away, you tramp!" Aibileen yells. "Where's the motherfucking Captain? Where can a Negro woman get herself some alcohol?" Aibileen asks, annoyed. "Aibee, sit down. You're scaring me." Mae Mobley whines, tugging on Aibileen's apron. "Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Aibileen shouts. "I isn't ain't gonna sit the fuck down until I get my motherfucking alcohol, no more!" Aibileen screeches. Everyone glances at Aibileen. "What you motherfucking piece of shits?!" Aibileen screams as everyone continues to stare at her, speechless. No one says a word. Aibileen sighs and finally decides to sit down in her seat and calms down. "Aibee, are we almost there?" Mae Mobley whines. "How in the fucking hell am I supposed to know if we're almost there?!" Aibileen furiously asks. She sighs, angrily as Mae Mobley stares at her. Soon, fire erupts out of Engine #1 as the plane shakes, violently. Everyone jolts, gasping with horror. The cabin lights flicker on and off. "oh, hell no!" Aibileen shouts. Mae Mobley frantically panics. Engine #1 explodes as flames engulfs the damaged engine. Soon enough, everyone is forced to put oxygen masks on. However, Aibileen and Mae Mobley's oxygen masks gets tangled. As Mae Mobley attempts to grab an oxygen mask, Aibileen shoves her. "No! That's mine, you cunt!" Aibileen yells as Mae Mobley continues to panic with fear. Suddenly, an oxygen panel starts to spark and break apart. A shower of sparks raining down from the malfunctioning panel sets some of the cabin's carpeting on fire. Without any warning, part of the left side fuselage tears off as 3 passengers gets sucked out and falls to their deaths. Everyone screams and panics with fear. Mae Mobley and Aibileen tries to untangle the oxygen masks as everyone screams. Suddenly, part of the left rear fuselage closest to the back of the cabin (where Aibileen and Mae Mobley are sitting), tears off, sucking 2 passengers out of the plane. Mae Mobley's seatbelt rips off and her seat becomes detached, causing her to shriek, grabbing hold onto Aibileen's shoulder. Mae Mobley is then sucked out of the plane, screaming as Aibileen grabs her. "I got you!" Aibileen shouts. Mae Mobley screams and gasps. "Aibee!" she screams with horror. "Hold on, bitch!" Aibileen shouts. Mae Mobley continues screaming and yelling, but the overwhelming force causes her to lose her grip. "No!" Aibileen yells. Mae Mobley screams at the top of her lungs as she slams into the tailplane, bisecting her. It is unknown if Aibileen had lived the plane crash.